Marlene's Last
by RileyMLG
Summary: It was hot outside, the day she was murdered. Boiling, really. The old jumper she donned that belonged to Sirius didn't help, but she didn't really have a choice. She didn't want her sister to see the scars she recieved for fighting for the right side.


It was hot outside, the day she was murdered. Boiling, really. The old jumper she donned that belonged to Sirius didn't help, but she didn't really have a choice. After the last mission for the Order, she was heavily scarred and didn't want Maisie, her little sister, to see what happens when you fight for the right side.

Marlene McKinnon, half-blood, didn't even know why fighting was necessary anymore.

Both sides lose- they lose family, friends, pride, and dignity. Sod the war, why didn't people understand that they were traveling in circles?

Of course, _someone_ had to fight. That someone would be her, if she had any say in it. It turns out Marlene McKinnon _did_ have a say in it, and that's why on July 3rd, 1981, she was dueling five Death Eaters at once in her home while her parents lay dead upon the floor.

The McKinnons were a large family. Marlene, being the oldest of two girls and two boys, was the only one with the dueling skills higher than that of a third year. While her father was killed trying to usher her muggle mother out of the house, her mother was tortured for a few minutes before finally granted the mercy of death. Marcus, Michael, Maisie were huddled in the bathroom, trying to block out the sound of their oldest sister's dueling and shrieks.

"Well, well, well..." a feminine voice laughed derisively. "if it isn't Marlene McKinnon, my dear cousin Sirius' little half-blood girlfriend!"

"I'm _not_ dating Sirius." Marlene snapped, shooting a spell at her.

"_Someone_ has hard feelings. Hey, kid, if it makes you feel any better, he loathes me, too." the wild black haired woman said, successfully stunning Marlene.

"He doesn't loathe me- and why are we having this conversation now? Let me go and fight me like a woman! You evil wench, you murdered my parents!" Marlene yelled through the full body bind.

"Aw, is ickle McKinnon gonna fight me? Is ickle McKinnon gonna avenge her filthy muggle mummy?" the woman cackled, circling the girl like a vulture.

"Bellatrix, you mustn't loiter- the Dark Lord doesn't want to be kept waiting." A husky voice hissed from the shadows.

"I'm aware." Bellatrix barked, grabbing Marlene by the roots of her raven hair and pulling her to her feet where she stood helplessly frozen.

"You- Greyback- take care of the kids. Come on, McKinnon, the fun's about to begin!" the wild woman grinned soullessly, barely giving Marlene enough time to scream "No!" before Disapparating.

"Maisie!" Marlene choked as soon as her trainer-laced feet hit solid ground again. "Marcus! Michael!"

"They're either dead," a nearby voice growled, "or begging to be."

"She's only seven," the twenty-year-old sobbed, falling to her knees. The Body-Bind Hex seemed to have wore off, but Marlene didn't notice- she was grieving. "my brothers- they're in second and third year..."

"Looks like you couldn't protect them." Bellatrix shrieked gleefully.

"Sod off, will you?" Marlene growled, earning herself another body-bind hex.

"You filthy half-blood, don't you talk to me! Now, Lucius, where is he?" Bellatrix snapped, her dark eyes glittering with excitement in the dingy light of the mystery location.

"He's on his way, Bella." the blonde Death Eater answered. "You know he doesn't want _it_ alive when he gets here."

"Of course I know. Now, where were we, Miss McKinnon?" Bellatrix shoved Marlene to the ground. "Ah, yes. I believe I was just about to ask you for the Potter's address... The Dark Lord wanted to send them a present, you see. He said something about giving the Mudblood the mercy of death and letting Potter watch."

Marlene's dark green eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't tell you even if I could. The only person who deserves to die is you." and with that, she spat on Bellatrix.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix roared. Marlene, still stuck in the body-bind hex, had to endure it in stillness. She was strong, though, and didn't make a sound. She didn't want to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of her screams. The only indication she was in pain was tear leaking from her closed tight eyes.

"Where are the Potters?" Bellatrix screamed.

"Sod off!" Marlene yelped, earning another round of the Cruciatus Curse.

"You know where they are- at school, you would always run around with the Mudblood!"

"Don't call Lily a Mudblood!" Marlene shouted. "She's one-hundred times the witch you'll ever be!"

"Bella," another Death Eater warned. "he's on his way. Either get the information out of her or get on with it."

"I can already see she's not talking." Bellatrix murmured with disgust. "Very well, McKinnon. You'll see your Mudblood soon, and her filthy half-blood spawn. If Potter refuses to join us, you'll have the whole family! I'm really doing you a favor." she cackled, raising her wand.

Marlene closed her eyes, refusing the final thing she saw would be Bellatrix's soulless eyes. Desperately trying to conjure a happy though, an image of Sirius laughing and throwing an arm around her shoulders was her last thought.

All of a sudden, the sweltering heat diminished, leaving her with an icy chill. She was thankful for Sirius' jumper.

Marlene couldn't even bring herself to regret the decision to say no to him. At least he was saved from heart break when seeing the news of her death in the Morning Prophet. But, not really. Nothing's fair in love and war.


End file.
